


Turbulence

by coalition



Category: Star Fox - Fandom, Star Fox Series
Genre: Furry, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coalition/pseuds/coalition
Summary: After being shut down by Krystal and feeling needy, Fox McCloud sought out Wolf O’Donnell, up on the captain’s bridge of the space starion.





	Turbulence

“Aw, what’s tha’ matter? You got that—That look on your face.” Wolf pointed to his own face, trying to hold back a smirk from taking over. Fox did have that look on his face, with his head hanging low, and a sullen look in his eyes. Wolf could bet there were traces of red hidden somewhere. It was a look that Wolf knew all too well. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Fox wandered over behind the captain’s terminal, sitting on the arm of chair and leaning into Wolf’s side. Naturally, Wolf comforted him, arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him off of the arm and into his lap. “Then we don’t gotta’ talk about it.”  
It wasn’t long before Fox was burying himself into Wolf’s chest, mumbling contently, while the latter petted the fox’s head, idly keeping tabs on the station’s systems. Tug. Tug. A look down revealed Fox pulling at Wolf’s jacket, staring up at him in a. . . Funny kind of way. Wolf raised an eyebrow, before Fox lunged forward and pressed his snout against Wolf’s. Typical. Fox was always a really needy sort, and who was Wolf to say no? Breaking the kiss for a moment to catch his breath, Wolf held Fox by the back of the neck. “Slow down there, cowboy.” But Fox didn’t really listen, instead rushing to try and pull off Wolf’s jacket, hands feeling him up underneath the leather jacket. “Sheesh. . .You always were impatient.”  
Fox’s hot breaths were pushed against Wolf’s chest, fingers working anxiously on trying to unbuckle the belt hanging around Wolf’s waist. Wolf grinned, looking down in satisfaction, looking in to Fox’s needy eyes. So cute. It was precisely around this time, when Wolf glanced over to a terminal, seeing a figure marching towards the captain’s bridge. “Ah, crap. . .” Wolf muttered, before pushing Fox down below the terminal and onto the ground. “Hey, what the—” Fox began to protest, before Wolf shushed him. “Just be quiet down there, got it?” Wolf whispered, holding Fox down, before the doors to the bridge opened.  
“Wolf. . . You wouldn’t have happened to seen Fox around, have you?” Krystal asked, glancing around the captain’s bridge. “. . . Nope, haven’t seen him all day.” Wolf answered, resting his elbow on the terminal and trying to appear disinterested. A quick glance down revealed Fox was now working on undoing Wolf’s pants, beginning to pull them down. Wolf’s pupils shrunk, but he played it off. “. . . Is something wrong, Wolf?” Krystal asked, getting closer to the desk. Wolf could feel his pants, and shortly thereafter, his briefs being pulled down over his knees. “Nah, nope. Someone just left one of the hangar doors open.” Wolf shifted over in his seat, reaching for the PA console, freezing in place, muscles tensing up.  
Wolf could feel Fox beginning to nuzzle against his length, holding it in one hand while he breathed along it, tongue poking out of the side of his mouth and running down his shaft. A shaky claw hit the button on the PA console, Wolf leaning over to mutter into the microphone. “Leon, can ya’—Can ya’ please close the hangar-2 doors.” He had to work hard to suppress his tone, before leaning forward in his seat, avoiding eye contact with Krystal. “Mind telling me why you’re after Fox, anyway?” Wolf asked, sliding forward in his seat some, hand over mouth. He could feel Fox beginning to stroke faster, holding his dick tighter. Even if he was always restless, he loved teasing Wolf, and he knew Krystal was there. Maybe this was some sort of petty revenge on Fox’s part.  
“Oh, well. . . I guess. . .” Krystal sighed, holding her head in her palm. “It’s not a big deal, really. I just needed to know he’s okay.” Wolf nodded, appearing to be invested in Krystal’s reasoning. Sure, Fox was okay. He had moved past teasing now, kissing along the ends of the shaft, before his lips settled around the tip, tongue encircling his girth, before he sunk his head deeper against Wolf. He shifted about in his seat, keeping his groans to himself by disguising them as fake, half coughs. Krystal quickly took note, head leaning forward ever slightly. “Catch a cold on Fichina, Wolf?” The vixen asked, peering over at Wolf from above the terminals, arms resting on top of one. Wolf slid in further in his seat, trying to make himself look busy by pulling up station diagnostics and system chatter, while Fox pushed more of his mouth down Wolf’s cock. “Yeah, been a bit under the weather.” Wolf answered, gritting his teeth.  
Even like this, Fox’s work was nothing short of. . . Some sort of divine. It always left Wolf struggling to breathe, especially now when he was trying to level with Krystal’s suspicion. There were times when he’d inadvertently throw his head back, a reflex he couldn’t avoid, only to try and play it off as stretching to persuade Krystal. Eventually, and thankfully, the vixen sighed, before turning and heading for the exit. “Well, if you see Fox, tell him to find me.” Wolf grinned, both a nervous tick and because he was relieved Krystal was finally getting off his case. “Sure thing. . . “ Wolf saluted, leaning back over to the PA console. “Fox McCloud, Krystal is lookin’ for you. Better not keep her waiting.”  
As soon as the door closed behind Krystal, Wolf leaned back in his seat, letting out a pleased groan. “You just couldn’t wait, could ya’?” He asked, looking down to see Fox continuing to suck his dick tirelessly. Wolf decided to help, grabbing Fox by his head and easing more of his cock into Fox’s throat, something that didn’t illicit any protests from the fox. “Gah. . . If you weren’t so damn good at that. . .” Wolf didn’t even think to finish his statement, his pleasure nearing its climax.  
Gripping Fox’s head with both hands now, Wolf howled, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he suddenly came in Fox’s mouth. Hot seed filled the Fox’s throat, cuing his eyes to widen as he drank more and more of it in. It was a beautiful picture, from where Wolf was sitting at least. It was only after a while did Fox finally release his mouth from Wolf’s member, panting and wiping his mouth. “Ain’t that the cutest thing.” Wolf remarked, picking at the gaps in his fangs with a claw. “. . . Sorry, I just—” “Don’t be.” Wolf interrupted, reaching down and petting Fox’s head. “We can continue this later, okay? For now, you got someone waitin’ for you, and you and I both know how she gets when you keep her waiting.” Wolf grinned, pushing his seat back and allowing Fox to climb out. “Don’t have too much fun without me now.”  
Fox left the captain’s bridge begrudgingly, though, with more confidence in him than when he had walked in. Whatever worries or doubts he had when he arrived were gone, and he felt. . . More at peace. He had gotten what he wanted, without even asking. It was a small achievement off of the battlefield he could be proud of.


End file.
